An illuminated keyboard refers to a keyboard in which an illumination component and a backlight module are disposed. The backlight module is configured to transmit light of the illumination component to a key to illuminate the keyboard.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a known illuminated keyboard. The keyboard of FIG. 1 includes a plurality of keys, a switch circuit board D, a light guide plate E, a light source F, a backplate G and a support plate H. Each key includes a key cap A, a key connection member B, and a support member C. The switch circuit board D includes an upper switch circuit board D1, a lower switch circuit board D3, and a separation plate D2 disposed between the switch circuit board D1 and the lower switch circuit board D3. In addition, the upper switch circuit board D1 includes a plurality of upper switch contacts D11, and the lower switch circuit board D3 includes a plurality of lower switch contacts D31.
In the keyboard of FIG. 1, the light guide plate E, the support plate H, the switch circuit board D, the key connection member B, the support member C, and the key cap A are arranged in sequence on the backplate G from the bottom to the top. The support plate H is connected to the key connection member B to provide a function of supporting a key. The light guide plate E receives light rays emitted from the light source F and transmits the light rays upward to the key cap A. When the key cap A is pressed down, the switch circuit board D is triggered by the support member C to generate a switch signal.
It could be known from the foregoing description that the illuminated keyboard of FIG. 1 includes the backplate G, the light guide plate E, the support plate H, and the switch circuit board D that are separate. When the separate plates are stacked together, relatively great thickness is formed, which is disadvantageous to thinning of an illuminated keyboard.